pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (RockyRaccoonandCharacterCreator1986Rockz Style)
RockyRaccoonandCharacterCreator1986Rockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Jill - Anastasia *Bill - Dimitri (Anastasia) *Newborn Riley - Robbie (The Brave Little Toaster) *3 Year Old Riley - Rosie (Caillou) *Joy - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Disgust - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Anger - Benson (Regular Show) *Fear - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Lotsa Heart Elephant (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill's Sadness - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill's Disgust - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill's Anger - Beastly's Mother (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Romantic Heart Skunk's Mother (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Joy - Sam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Bill's Sadness - Seth Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Bill's Disgust - Simon Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Marvel) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Joy - Clown Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Clown Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Clown Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Anger - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Fear - Iggy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jordan - Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Jordan's Joy - He-Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - He-Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street) *Jordan's Fear - Elmo (Sesame Street) *Cool Girl - Goth Female Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Friends - Cheer Bear and Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Joy - Goth Female Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Goth Female Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Goth Female Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Goth Female Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Goth Female Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Joy - Proud Heart Cat's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Gentle Heart Lamb's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Anger - Brave Heart Lion's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Fear - Swift Heart Rabbit's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (RockyRaccoonandCharacterCreator1986Rockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (RockyRaccoonandCharacterCreator1986Rockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (RockyRaccoonandCharacterCreator1986Rockz Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon Quick Thinking *Inside Out (RockyRaccoonandCharacterCreator1986Rockz Style) - Gadget Hackwrench We Should Cry *Inside Out (RockyRaccoonandCharacterCreator1986Rockz Style) - Lisa Simpson Five Second Rule *Inside Out (RockyRaccoonandCharacterCreator1986Rockz Style) - Benson My Bad *Inside Out (RockyRaccoonandCharacterCreator1986Rockz Style) - Loyal Heart Dog Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (RockyRaccoonandCharacterCreator1986Rockz Style): Princess Zelaina's First Date? *Inside Out (RockyRaccoonandCharacterCreator1986Rockz Style) - Transcripts Gallery Happy Bright Heart.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Joy Gadget Hackwrench.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Sadness Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as Disgust Benson ID.png|Benson as Anger Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Fear Princess Zelaina.jpg|Princess Zelaina as Riley Anderson Lotsa-heart-elephant-care-bears-family-3.01.jpg|Lotsa Heart Elephant as Bing Bong Category:RockyRaccoonandCharacterCreator1986Rockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG